Live Fast, Die Never
by Maverick500
Summary: When the DCI is killed in a terrorist attack OSP works with Hetty's son CIA Assassin turned Clandestine officer to find those responsible. Callen/Anna, Eric/Nell, Kensi/Deeks, Sam/Michelle, Mosely/OC Please R&R Ch 5 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of NCIS: LA, They belong to CBS I'm just borrowing them. However the characters you don't recognize are mine.**

 **Guest Starring:**

 **Gerard Butler-Mitchell "Mitch" Lange/Ironman**

 **Jimmy Smitts-President Ray Cruz**

 **James Morrison-DDCI Bennet**

 **William Devane-SECDEF Roger Hill**

 **Tamlyn Tomita-Secstate Jenna Swanson**

 **Ed Burns- NSA Aaron Jackson**

 **Eric Bana FBI Deputy Director Marshal Davidson**

 **Phillip Winchester-DHS Secretary Harry Morrow**

 **Rick Scroeder-DNI Peter Sinclair**

 **Marisol Nichols-AG Tasha Ragen**

 **CCH Pounder-Chief of Staff Valerie Christianson**

 **Mark Descascos-Chairman of the JCS Marine General Ted Bollinger**

 **Angela Basset-DCI Dr. Janice Matthews**

 **Carlos Bernard-FBI Director Martin Dempsey**

 **Xander Berkley-Vice President Jim Gilbert**

 **Callum Keith Rennie -Pavel Federov**

 **Anil Kapoor-Rafique Vaziri**

 **Francisco Quinn-Sadik Fahd/The Syrian**

 **Roger Cross-MCPO Chet "Boomer" Hanna**

 **Daniel Dae Kim-CPO Darryll "Skids" Morrell**

 **Shemar Moore-PO3 Jimmy "Bushmaster" Dolan**

 **Chapter 1:**

Mitchell "Mitch" Lange or Ironman scurried along the streets of Abu Kammash, Libya. He was tracking Salim Hussein a notorious arms dealer and financier/recruiter for ISIS AQAP and Ansar Al-Sharia. He had been on Hussein's trail for the last eight months. He had almost gotten him in Paris six months ago but thanks to a dirty police chief his wife NCIS assistant Director Shay Mosely was gravely injured. He had just pulled out his EOTECH MTM-IR Mini-Thermal Monocular when MCPO Chet "Boomer" Hanna said, "Ironman; we have eyes on the target I repeat we have eyes on Sierra Hotel."

Mitch asked, "Does Bushmaster have a clear shot?"

MCPO Hanna knew that the CIA man was referring to PO3 Jimmy "Bushmaster" Dolan. He said, "Negative Ironman."

Mitch pocketed his monocular and drew his black 5.7 Five-Seven and attached an IA Slingshot Micro suppressor to the threaded barrel as he said, "You boys keep me covered, I'm going on."

MCPO Hanna said, "Copy that Ironman. The Reaper has you covered."

Mitch grunted as he sprinted into the bazaar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DCI Dr. Janice Matthews watched her bet operative sprint into the bazaar via the camera on the MQ9 Reaper drone. She fondly remembered how she had recruited a 21-year-old Mitch Lange from the campus USC Berkley with the blessing of his mother Henrietta "Hetty" Lange and his father Owen Granger. Hetty glanced over at her oldest friend as she said, "Mitch is more than capable of terminating Hussein. He was trained by Owen after all."

Janice was about to say something when Mitch's wife of 23 years Assistant Director Shay Mosely spoke up, "Mitch loves this kind of work but I know he misses Aisha."

Both Hetty and Janice knew Shay was right. Mitch loved his two-and-half-year-old little girl more than life itself. And that she was their miracle child just made her that more special. Intel Analyst Nell Jones said, "Mitch is almost to the targets residence."

All three-woman nodded as SSA G Callen led his team into OPS. Shay fixed him with an intense look as she said, "May I speak with you Agent Callen?"

He nodded as they stepped out of the room.

Once they were gone Deeks asked, "Wonder what that was about?"

Hetty replied, "Perhaps you should ask her."

Deeks blanched visibly as he said, "I think I'll pass."

Hetty said, "Wise choice Mr. Deeks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the hall Shay locked eyes with Callen as she said, "I want you on the plane with me and Hetty when we go pick up Mitch at Sigonella."

Callen's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he asked, "Why?"

Shay replied, "Because you were his partner when the Orion team was active."

Callen's eyes were huge as he asked, "How do you know about the Orion team?"

Shay replied, "Because I was Mitch's NCIS contact when you two worked in the Balkans in the late nineties."

Realization dawned on Callen as he stated, "You were the one that helped us take out Viktor Radik in 98."

Shay nodded as she said, "Then it's settled."

Callen nodded as well as they went back into OPS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitch was carefully picking his way through the bazaar when suddenly there was a thunderous explosion. Mitch yelled into his COMM, Where the fuck did that explosion come from?"

CPO Darryll "Skids" Morrell replied, "A woman detonated an S vest in the middle of a bunch civilians."

MCPO Hanna said, "Ironman we are regrouping on your location. I advise we hurry up and grease this hadji and beat feet to the extract zone."

Mitch replied as he spied Hussein hurrying from the bazaar, "I agree Boomer. Have eyes on Sierra Hotel. He is heading east on your 3:00. Going to take him out. Meet me at secondary RV."

MCPO Hanna replied, "Copy that Ironman. We're moving."

Once he knew the SEALs were moving he gave chase and quickly cornered Hussein in a secluded alley. Hussein whirled around and brought his 7.65mm Czech Škorpion vz. 61 to bear but before he could squeeze a shot off Mitch put 2 28 grain JHP into his brain then tucked his FN away and went to link up with the SEALS.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got the secondary RV site he saw the CH47 Chinook was just setting down. He raced up the ramp as soon as it was lowered. The SEALs followed suit just as the first technical pulled up. Mitch thundered, "KICK THIS MULE."

The pilot nodded as the Chinook rose up into the sky banked hard to the right and headed for the USS Harry S Truman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Chinook touched down on the flight deck of the USS Harry S Truman Mitch was the first one to disembark. He was met by the CAG. The CAG said, "This way Mr. Kruse we have a COD waiting to take you to NAS Sigonella."

Mitch nodded as he thanked MCPO Hanna and his SEALs then hurried aboard the COD strapped in and was instantly launched into the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time he reached NAS Sigonella and disembarked from the COD he saw that Hetty, Shay and Callen were waiting for him by a Cessna Citation X. He warmly greeted his old partner and his mother then he took Shay into his arms and placed a fiery kiss on her lips as he he whispered, I got him baby."

She squeezed him tight as Hetty said, "You did good Mitchell; Owen would be very proud."

Mitch bowed his head and thanked her as they all scurried up the stairs and into the plush cabin. Once the plan was airborne Mitch went to get cleaned up. He shaved off the thick black beard he had grown in order to infiltrate Libya. Then he he just stared at himself in the mirror and wondered at the ripe old age of 44 how long he could continue to do this kind of work. He quickly banished those thoughts as he climbed into the shower and took his first hot shower in over 3 months. 15 minutes later he padded back into the bedroom and began to get dressed. He stood 6'1.5″ weighed 190 pounds with olive skin, brown (almost black) eyes and black hair. He kept himself in top athletic shape dating back to his days as an All-American Lacrosse player. He's also a two-time winner (along with three other top-five finishes) of the Ironman triathlon event in Hawaii. He has several scars, most notably a long thin scar (from a knife) running from his ear to his jawline on the left side of his face. He also has a separate knife wound on his right side, and at least five bullet scars on his body. He's been shot in his shoulder, twice in the stomach, once in the leg and once in the buttocks. He donned a black Brioni suit, white button down Brioni shirt and black Bruno Magli Riposte boots. He clipped his stainless Steel Rolex Submariner onto his left wris, put his BlackBerry z30 smartphone on his left hip, slid into his black Galco Miami Classic II shoulder and seated his FN into the holster and clipped his black Gerber Applegate combat folder to his right hip pocket. Lastly, he placed his monocular and his suppressor in his left inner jacket pocket. When he rejoined the others, he discovered they had ordered food. Hee joined them and was debriefed in between bites. They were about done with their meal when their cellphones all began to ring. 15 minutes later Hetty said, "Me and Shay will head to DC and confer with President Cruz while you and Mr. Callen take the rest of the team and go investigate the bombing at the Barrington Arms hotel. I want answers and a likely culprit by the time we return."

Mitch nodded as he said, "It's going to be a long list. I mean there are thousands of people who would have liked to see the DCI assassinated."

Hetty nodded as the plane touched down at LAX. It stayed on the ground long enough for Mitch and Callen to disembark and top off the fuel tanks. They climbed into Mitch's black 2018 Volvo S90 Inscription and raced for OSP. As Mitch broke every spped law known to man Callen was busy getting updates from Eric. When he hung up Callen said, "Michelle is joining us."

Mitch nodded; Michelle was the last member of the Orion Team and he was glad they were all back together and conveyed as much to Callen who readily agreed.

 **The character of Mitch Lange is based on Vince Flynn's character Mitch Rapp. RIP Vince. I added a cast list if I create anymore characters I'll think of stars to play them**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

In a warehouse in Century City FSB assassin turned mercenary Pavel Federov was overjoyed as he watched the Fox News anchor drone about the horrendous bomb that leveled the Barrington Arms hotel. He was reaching for his 5th of Smirnoff vodka when the SAT phone rang. He answered, "It is done Rafique."

The Iranian known as Rafique Vaziri nodded as he said in his rich cultured voice, "Good I am very happy that that bitch is dead. What is the latest on FBI Director Martin Dempsey?"

Federov replied as he took a shot of vodka, "According to the Syrian sniper you sent he is cooling his heels in Simi Valley."

Vaziri asked, "Were you able to find out who the members of this mythical Orion Team are?"

Federov replied, "Thanks an ambitious Senator; I think his name was Chuck Brown from New York he released several classified documents in 03 in order to hurt then President Richard Banks a republican from Iowa. Well anyway these documents revealed that the president and then DCI David Schaefer were running a hit squad called the Orion Team and its star was Mitch Lange. When I was with FSB we knew all about Mr. Lange. He is an utterly ruthless assassin. He was recruited into the CIA in 1989 at the age of 21. We don't know a lot about his operational history but we confirmed the identity of his parents."

Vaziri asked, "And they are?"

Federov replied, "Henrietta Lange and Owen Granger.:

vaziri knew exactly who Henrietta Lange was, she was responsible for the death of Hosein Khadem one if his oldest friends; and then NCIS made his older brother Naseem look like an incompetent fool. He asked, "What else is known about this Mitch Lange?"

Federov replied, "Just what I told you. Now I've got a question; why do you want these people dead?"

Vaziri replied, "Because he murdered my sons Qasim and Imad in Beirut back in 1992. They were brave warriors fighting with Hezbollah."

Federov said, "We will kill everyone who had a hand in your sons' deaths."

Vaziri thanked him then disconnected the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a brief wait Hetty and Shay were shown into the situation room. They saw that President Ray Cruz had his entire National Security team assembled. When the President saw them he ushered them in and had take seats right beside him. He looked to DDCI John Bennet as he said Repeat what you just said,"

DDCI Bennet took his glasses off and began to clean them with a white handkerchief as he said, "According to our Intel and NSA intercepts a former FSB assassin is responsible for the hit on Dr. Matthews."

Hetty asked, "How reliable is your Intel?"

DDCI Benney replied, "About 75%"

Shay asked, "Do we have a name for the Russian?"

FBI Deputy Director Marshal Davidson said, "Currently we don't have an ID on the Russian nor do we know who he was talking to."

DNI Peter Sinclair asked, "Do we know what kind of explosive was used?"

Shay; having just gotten that Intel from Mitch replied, "It was TATP probably delivered via VBIED."

SECSTATE Jenna Swanson asked, "Who do we think is responsible?"

SECDEF Roger Hill said sarcastically, "Hell pick a country over in the Middle East or Eastern Europe and you're likely to find somebody who wanted Janice dead."

AG Tash Ragen said, "Shay whatever your team needs they'll get."

Both Shay and Hetty thanked her. Finally President Cruz looked to DDCI Bennet as he said, "Tell Assistant Director Mosely and Miss Lange what we decided."

DDCI Bennet looked both women square in the eye as he said, "We are reactivating the Orion Team."

Hetty said, "Mr. Callen is no longer CIA he's NCIS."

DCI Bennet said, "The Orion Team is now a joint NCIS CIA team that encompasses the whole of you team. And Hetty we want you to lead it. No offense Shay it's just Hetty was the original handler foe the team along with Janice of course."

Shay said, "I completely understand. I was beginning to miss the action anyway."

DHS Secretary Harry Morrow said, "Homeland will provide any assistance you require."

Both women nodded as Chairman of the JCS Marine General Ted Bollinger said, "I have the 11th Attack Squadron out of Creach AFB on standby ready to launch any of it's MQ1 Predator or MQ9 Reaper drones at a moments notice."

Both woman nodded as the National Security Advisor Aaron Jackson said, "Tell Mitch He did good in the termination of Salim Hussein."

Chief of Staff Valerie Christianson snarked, "Oh he did excellent alright; the Libyan government is screaming to anyone who will listen about covert American agents assassinating a person under their protection."

Shay cut her eyes at the Presidential COS; she really disliked the notoriously high strung and politically ambitious woman and she really hated how no matter how a good a job Mitch did she always found fought with him and his methods. She was about to defend her husband when NSA Jackson said, "Give me a fucking break Val; the Libyan government is in shambles. Has been ever since we took out Gaddafi and if they were protecting Hussein well then, they can piss and moan to whoever they want it doesn't mean diddly shit."

Everyone including the President readily agreed. Vice President Jim Gilbert ever the peacemaker said in his smooth voice, "While I agree with Aaron perhaps we should have Jenna reach out to their ambassador and completely deny the whole thing. We'll blame it on DGSE and GIGN."

Valerie was aghast at the suggestion but she agreed with everyone that it was a good idea. The president rubbed his hands together signaling the meeting was over as everyone was filing out he asked Hetty and Shay to hang back along with DDCI Bennet, GEN Bollinger and SECDEF Hill.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FBI Director Dempsey watched as his twin twelve-year-old daughters played in the small indoor pool. He looked up as his 3rd wife came walking out and joined him on the chaise lounge. She was about to say something when suddenly there was a tremendous explosion. Instantly Dempsey's military training and HRT training kicked in. He herded his family back into their spacious hotel room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were inside he had the women go in the bathroom and barricade the door. No sooner had they done than the heavy ok door was splintered with automatic fire. He grabbed his government issue .40 GLOCK 22 and readied himself for the oncoming invasion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sadik Fahd or The Syrian as he was known motioned for his 5-man team to cease fire. Once they had quit he had them stack outside the door as he readied his .45 HK UMP. He kicked in the remnants of the door in and sent his team in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Martin shot the first man that came through the door with two center mass shots He killed the next two hostiles that came through the door the same way He killed the third tango but caught a bullet in his left shoulder and was transitioning to a fourth target when the slide om his GLOCK locked back. He grabbed another magazine but before he could reload several bullets slammed into his legs; causing him to fall to the ground and lose both his sidearm and the spare magazine. Then he watched helplessly as his family was discovered and brutally gunned down. As he watched the life drain out of his daughters a cold malevolent rage overtook him and he remembered the .357 snub nose holstered at the small of his back. He grabbed the small revolver and killed two more hostiles but he could kill the third he was riddled with bullets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sadik couldn't believe that one bureaucrat had managed to take out his entire team. He was still seething with rage as he planted more charges inside the hotel and hastily made his getaway. He stole a car and as he drove to century city he detonated the charges and called Federov to tell him the job was complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitch and the others had just returned to OSP when they received the news about Dempsey. Mitch snapped, "Eric I want you to cross reference Janice and Dempsey and see if they worked on any ops together. Dempsey was HRT before he became director of the FBI and Janice was never a field agent. She went from being an analyst to heading the Orion Team the Director of the NCTC then DCI."

Michelle asked, "Then why do you think they're deaths are connected?"

Mitch was about to reply when Eric said, "Uh guys you need to see this."

 **What did Eric find**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Mitch asked. "What did you find?"

Eric replied, "Have you ever heard of Operation Delayed Justice?"

Mitch, Callen and Michelle visibly paled; Operation Delayed Justice was the op Where the three of them plus his father took out Qasim and Imad Vaziri; well in actuality Mitch and Michelle did the hit while Callen and his father pulled overwatch. Mitch said as much. Deeks asked, "Why would the DCI and the FBI Director be killed?"

Michelle replied, "Martin was the leader of our extraction team. He wasn't FBI yet he was Force Recon and Janice was the in charge of the team overall."

Mitch chuckled as he said, "Dad always did like using Recon. Your father was part of the team as well Kensi."

Kensi asked, "Was my father part of the Orion Team at any point?"

Mitch, Callen and Michelle shook their head as Michelle said, "No but he was usually part of our extraction team."

Kensi thanked her as Sam asked, "Why do you think someone's taking revenge almost 30 years later?"

Callen said, "I have no idea but I think it's a safe bet to assume that if whoever is behind this knew about Janice and Martin then they will know about us. I'm going to put my dad, my sister and my nephew in protective custody."

Michelle said, "Aidan's safe he's at Paris Island ut we need to get Kam."

Sam said, "I'll go with you."

Mitch sprinted out the door as he called, "I gotta go get Aisha and my sister Jennifer Kim. Where does she live?"

Sam told him and with that he was off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mitch had never been more nervous in his life as he pulled up to Jennifer Kim's safehouse. He had just stepped out of his car when he saw six heavily armed men in tactical gear and balaclavas. They were carrying suppressed 5.56 M4 SOOPMOD's. He drew his FN and attached the suppressor as he began to stalk the tangos.

He expertly stalked the tangos as they searched for his half-sister. He watched as five of the tangos went deeper onto the property leaving one behind as a guard. He walked right up behind him and put two bullets in the back of his head and moved on. He hadn't gone fifteen feet when he heard a twig snap. He pressed himself against an oak tree and tucked his pistol away. He was waiting patiently when he saw the suppressed barrel of an M4 poke around the tree. He grabbed the suppressed barrel and yanked the gun from the startled tango Slammed the stock in his face 4 times knocking him out cold but just to be safe he snapped his neck and rushed away. He continued to stalk them. He peered through Trijicon ACOG sight and spotted two tangos. He killed them with suppressed three round bursts. That just left two remaining. He was still walking carefully when he heard sounds of a struggle. He abandoned stealth and took off running in the direction of the commotion. When he arrived, he saw his half-sister fighting with the last two tangos He watched her snap one's neck only to get knocked to the ground by the last one. He trained his M4 on her and was about to pull the trigger when Mitch put a bullet in his head. Jennifer Kim locked eyes with him as she said, "So you're my brother huh; nice to finally meet you."

 **Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Navid Negahban-Major General Qasem Soleimani**

 **Pierce Brosnan-MI6 Officer Simon Travers**

Mitch was stunned into speechlessness for several minutes then he asked, "How do you know who I am?"

She replied, "Our father told me about you before he died. Would you like to see where he's buried?"

Mitch nodded solemnly as he said, "Thanks."

She gave him a soft smile as she said, "This way."

As they were walking she asked, "Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that getting attacked by a team of mercenaries and getting a visit from my long lost older brother is not a coincidence?"

Mitch replied, "It's not. Somehow whoever is behind this discovered your connection to me and dad and is targeting you in order to get to me."

Her eyes narrowed as she asked in a tight voice, "What the hell is going on?"

He replied, "This is blowback from an op me, dad and a couple others ran back in 92. Appearently us and our families are targets."

She said as they reached the burial site, "Somebody is targeting my older brother I don't think so. I wanna help."

His eyes narrowed as he all but roared, "No; it's too dangerous. You're going into protective custody."

She locked eyes with her enraged older brother as she said, "I know it's dangerous but I won't let my brother get himself killed because he's too damn stubborn to accept help when it's offered."

Mitch was quiet for several minutes then a smile creased his face as he started to speak, "Alright you can help us. Now let's go meet your niece Aisha."

She thanked him as she said, "Dad used to come out here every day. He said that he loved this view and that it was peaceful after everything he's done. One day I found leaning up against the tree he had passed away so I decided he have that view for all of eternity."

Mitch bowed his head as he said, "Dad would have liked that."

Then he reigned in his emotions and said, "Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Hetty and Shay walked into OSP they spotted Mitch, Jennifer Kim, Anna Kolchek, Michelle, Hidoko and the OSP team. Shay walked over to her husband and warmly embraced him. Hetty watched her son and daughter-in-law briefly then she asked, "Mr. Callen what did you find in Simi Valley?"

Callen replied, "We have ID'd the bodies and they are all of Syrian descent. He handed her a tablet with the five dead tangos bios. Hetty read them carefully then handed it off to Shay as she asked, "Do we know who the sixth man is?"

Callen shook his head as he said, "According to NSA intercepts the Russian only refers to this assassin as The Syrian."

Hetty asked Mitch and Michelle, "Have either of you heard of the Syrian?"

Michelle shook her head as Mitch said, "I've only heard rumors."

Hetty nodded as she said, "As have I."

Shay said, "I'll make a few calls."

Both Hetty and Michelle said they would as well. Callen said, "Maybe me, Sam and Anna should go talk to Arkady and see what he knows."

Hetty said, "Good idea."

Callen nodded as he, Sam and Anna left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vaziri was thrilled when Federov told him of the killing of Dempsey and his family. He knew that it was only a matter of time before everyone that was responsible for the death of his son would be dealt with. He was so deep in thought that he did not hear his brother Naseem enter the room. Naseem hated to see his younger brother so despondent. He was very tempted to use his status as Deputy Directo of VEVAK but he was afraid that if was discovered he would face very harsh punishment from his government; who was at this moment in time trying to keep the nuclear deal that Barak Obama had negotiated with Mahmoud Ahmadinejad. He glanced at his longtime friend and commander of the Quds Force Major General Qasem Soleimani as he cleared his throat. Rafique snapped out of his musings as he looked up and saw Naseem Qasem. He gave an elated smile as he said, "Two of the crusaders that were responsible for the deaths of Imad and Qasim have been taken care of."

Naseem said, "That is good brother. Qasem is sending several of his Quds Force commandos to LA to assist in the operation. They are to contact the godless Russian when they arrive stateside."

Vaziri thanked him profusely

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all trying to discern the identity of The Syrian when MI6 Officer Simon Travers walked into the room and said, "I know the identity of The Syrian. MI6 made it a top priority after the bloke whacked our ambassador in Yemen."

They all stared at Simon as Mitch snarked, "You waiting on an engraved invitation spit out ya mick."

Simon cracked a grin as he drawled, "Charming as ever you uncouth yank. His name is Sadik Fahd."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The room was engulfed in a shocked and tense silence; finally, after several minutes Mitch spoke, "I thought MOSSAD killed Sadik Fahd in the Bekaa Valley back in 06."

Simon replied, "So did they. They sent their best Kidon team after him."

Mitch said as he pulled out his cell, "Let me make a call."

Kensi asked, "Who are you going to call?"

Mitch replied, "Director Orli Elbaz."

Simon asked, "How the bloody hell do you know the Director of MOSSAD?"

Mitch replied he walked outside, "I just do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When MOSSAD Director Orli Elbaz answered her phone, she was pleased to hear Mitch on the other end. She asked, "What can I do for you?"

Mitch replied, "I need to know everything about the hit on Sadik Fahd back in 06."

Director Elbaz said, "Mitch that is classified; you are not even supposed to know-"

Mitch cut her off, "Don't try that classified bullshit with me Orli."

She heaved a heavy sigh as she said, "Alright I will meet you, your mother, your wife and partner in Istanbull in 36 hours."

Mitch said, "We'll be there."

She bade him goodbye and disconnected the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam, Callen and Anna found Arkady in his usual spot in the swing on the back patio. He smiled as he asked, "How can I help NCIS?"

Callen told him about the Russian and the assassinations of the DCI and the FI Director. When he was finished Sam asked, "Do you know who the Russian is?"

Arkady was quiet for several minutes. Then he said, "His name is Pavel Federov. He was a Spetsnaz commando. He was with Vympel until he joined FSB and became their top assassin. But about 5 years age he left under mysterious circumstances."

Callen snarked, "Yea and ended up an assassin broker."

Arkady scoffed, Everyone must make a living."

All three federal agents just stared at him for several minutes causing Arkady to sputter, "Not that I'm condning his actions or his line of work I was just making a statement."

The three agents nodded as they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Cessna Citation X taxied to a stop they saw right across the way they saw a Gulfstream G650ER to they knew belonged to Orli Elbaz. Hetty said as they disembarked from the plane. "Well let us go see what our esteemed colleagues from MOSSAD have for us shall we?"

They nodded as they followed her from the Cessna and onto the other plane.


End file.
